tercafandomcom-20200213-history
24. Captain Quinn
The party fought the undead Derrick. ** He only attacked Cormorant, Pyt, and Clwyd. ** When he glared at them, those three saw the last few months of Derrick's life, made miserable by their actions, right up to the point where Cormorant killed him. ** Derrick had become an undead creature known as a revenant. ** Malak got the final blow, slaying Derrick with his radiant smites. * A week passed on Bisquay and the party busied themselves trying to make some money. * Nix arrived and filled them in on what happened on Tortuga. ** Nogg's men had been running wild, killing people associated with the party and Driscoll's other crews, until wild animals took to the streets and fought them. ** Nemmonis and Badger's crews were eventually pressured into taking to the waters, and they were swiftly destroyed by Nogg's small fleet. ** Ingela seemed to have just been waiting for an opportunity to test her luck. During the chaos, she and her crew snuck under the Garden of Sand and broke out all the captive merfolk. The Proprietor is furious with her and Nix thinks that hunting her down could be another good way for the party to ingratiate themselves with his man, Kind. ** The Saint of the Forge, the Shell Lord in charge of the Iron Quarter, was killed. There's no evidence, but it seems likely that Shandy's forces were responsible, doing it as retribution for Taurin, the commander that Pirate Lord Svavil killed a few months before. * Nix also informed the group that he'd seen a corpse swimming towards Bisquay intent on killing his ward and some others of the party. ** He takes Clwyd and flies to the thing. ** Though it's a gnomish corpse, Clwyd can see that the spirit within it is Derrick. ** She and her mentor blast him from the safety of the air. ** Before his corpse burns away, Derrick swears to lead the party's enemies to them. * A few days later, Quinn arrives in Bisquay. ** She and her crew are bored after spending a whole season with barely any responsibilities or action. ** The party share with Quinn that the Drunken Dragon is in a state of complete disrepair. Even though acquiring the boat cost the lives of many of Quinn's crew and she had asked the party to try and attract a klabauter into it, she isn't mad or upset at the state its ended up in. She tells them that she thinks a boat wouldn't hate them for using it, even if they took it into danger to do so. The way Quinn sees it, boats aren't made to be ornaments. She thinks a boat would only come to hate them if they forgot about it. * When she learns that the party owes a hefty weregild, she shares with them some schemes she and her lot have been thinking of doing for fun anyway, offering the party the chance to supplement the low numbers of her crew for a time. ** They could sail Driscoll's territory and explore the unmarked islands, hoping they stumble on something valuable. ** They could hunt some fierce creatures and sell them to the Proprietor for use in the Garden of Sand. ** They could go and rob the Rumidian Western Margrave blind. * The party decide to sail with Quinn and go explore Driscoll's territory. ** Clwyd is skeptical of the half-orc's loyalty. ** The party pick a random island and they set sail. They arrive two days later and push into it, finding it to be a swamp. Category:Part Three